


Cover for But The Cat Came Back by twelve_pastels

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [5]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Oh, look! It’s Charles, and he’s been transformed into a cat by a malevolent government program! I wonder how I can change him back and thereby secure his love forever and ever, amen?”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for But The Cat Came Back by twelve_pastels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twelve_pastels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelve_pastels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But The Cat Came Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227106) by [twelve_pastels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelve_pastels/pseuds/twelve_pastels). 



> “Oh, look! It’s Charles, and he’s been transformed into a cat by a malevolent government program! I wonder how I can change him back and thereby secure his love forever and ever, amen?”


End file.
